


When did I fall for you?

by Tes_aes



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tes_aes/pseuds/Tes_aes
Summary: Love was abstract, painful, thrilling- especially as it blossomed amongst friends.





	When did I fall for you?

She was pretty; extremely pretty. Edward didn’t know when he realised that or if he’d always looked at his best friend that way. Winry always had such soft hair and her hands were gentle even though she worked on machines all day. Ed guessed it was from all the grease and oil constantly on them from her work. Edward smiled as Winry turned to smile and wave at him. Her eyes were so vibrant, bluer than the sky. _‘I think I love her?’_ the thought came out of no-where as Ed lay back on the grass and stretched. His eyes drifted to the suit of armour watching him; Edward smiled at his brother lazily before closing his eyes.

Love kind of made his chest hurt.

* * *

 

 _‘She deserves a lot better than me,’_ Ed rolled over again; it was too hot to sleep tonight. _‘She’ll never be happy with someone like me.’_ Ed had to be honest with himself, he was a mess. His whole life was dedicated to alchemy and his little brother, trying to fix what he fucked up. There was absolutely no way he could give Winry what she deserved.

“I don’t deserve love…” The words were bitter as they slipped out.

Then came the tears as Ed thought of his life and where it was going. He was never going to have a family, a normal life. He’d never be able to have those things because of what he’s done. But he understood it was his punishment. His metal hand gripped at his flesh arm as he sobbed quietly, leaving bruises.

“Brother?” The echoing voice startled Edward and he stilled.

“Sorry Al,” Ed sniffled, “I couldn’t hold it together tonight.”

The large suit of armour perched on the side of Ed’s bed and moved a leather hand through golden hair. Alphonse gently tried to comfort his brother who freely sobbed in front of him for the first time in a long time.

“I don’t deserved to be loved Al,” Ed help a hand over his mouth and tried to choke back any sounds trying to escape.

“Don’t say that,” Alphonse was startled by the statement, “So many people love you brother… Me, Winry, Pinako, even Colonel Mustang.”

Edward never answered, instead letting Alphonse lull him to sleep once he calmed.

* * *

 

“Edward Elric!” Her voice was cross but the smile on her face ruined the effect, “You promised me a dance,”

“I sure did,” Ed laughed as he was pulled to his feet, patting Alphonse’s hand and looking at his brother for the millionth time.

They’d done it. After all these years Al had his body back and there was no more chaos in life. As Winry dragged Ed to the dance floor he couldn’t help but laugh softly. He was happy, so unbelievably happy. The blond looked around the room at all his friends, drinking and eating and enjoying themselves. It was so surreal.

“What do you think you’ll do now?” Winry asked as they settled into a pace to match the music.

Ed frowned and thought, “I want to just come home once and for all.”

“I’d like that,” Winry muttered.

* * *

 

_‘I’ll give you half of my life if you give me half of yours,’_

Ed was still embarrassed from saying that. It had nearly been a year but sometimes it just crept up in the back of his mind and he was blushing like an idiot. Winry was busy in her workshop as he cleaned the dishes. Al should be home in a few days, he’d missed his brother while they travelled apart.

Edward nearly dropped a plate as arms wrapped around him and a chin rested on his shoulder.

“Hey cutie,” Winry smiled as Ed recovered from the shock.

“Whats up?” Ed smiled back at her and put the last of the dishes on the drying rack.

“I just wanted to say I love you,”

 

 


End file.
